


A Digital Wish

by Ritzykun



Category: Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: Celebrations, Family Feels, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritzykun/pseuds/Ritzykun
Summary: Masaru and his family celebrate Father's Day.





	A Digital Wish

Title: A Digital Wish  
Series: Digimon Savers/Data Squad  
Rating: K  
Genre: Family/General

\---

Masaru was at home, lounging with Agumon in his room when his mother came up knocking on his door. "Hey you two, come down stairs, it's time." The young fighter pulled himself out from under his Digimon and off his bed, standing in his sock feet and stretching his arms to the ceiling, hands bunching into fists.

"Sure mom, I'll be right down!" Looking over at his partner, he stooped to pick up a pillow and hurl it at the yellow lizard. "Get up, Agumon!"

The Digimon awoke with a start, falling off the bed with a thud. "Ah! Aniki what are you doing!" He got up, rubbing his head with his claws, groaning.

The brunette grinned, laughing, "Come on, let's head downstairs, mom wants us." The two made their way downstairs hearing Masaru's mom and little sister Chika in the living room.

A shrine had been made on the coffee table, with his father's picture right in the middle. Suguru Daimon, he had gone into the Digital World and went missing, and nobody knew if he was alive or dead.

"Father..." Masaru sat next to Chika on the couch, taking a stick of insense and lighting it. "I prey you're still alive, I will find you." He placed the stick in a bowl in front of the photo, as he did so Agumon, and the others did the same.

The yellow Digimon looked at his partner, and held his arm. "Aniki, don't worry, it'll be alright..."

Masaru looked over and smiled back halfheartedly, and he strongly believed in Agumon's words. "Thanks pal." He patted the Digimon on the head, standing. "Everyone, let's eat."

Heading to the kitchen, everyone picked up a dish, bringing it to the living room, setting them around the shrine. Praying again, everyone filled a plate, but didn't star to eat.

Saiyuri picked up their most lovely looking plate, placing food on it, and passing it to the next person. When it got to Masaru, being last, he put a share on and placed the plate down in front of Suguru's photo, closing his eyes. Everyone clapped their hands, and gave thanks, starting to eat.

When the food was gone everyone resumed their normal activities. Saiyuri washed the dishes, Chika played in her room and watched T.V, and Masaru, he got ready to go out.

Saiyuri saw the boy head toward the door, a stern look on his face, Agumon trailing behind. "Masaru, where are you going?"

He stopped in his tracks as Agumon bumped into him, hitting his snout and whining. "Mother...I' m going, to find Father.."

The words made his mother cringe, tears falling down her face. "Masaru...promise me you'll come back like always...I can't loose you too."

Masaru turned, giving his mom a thumbs up and grabbing his necklace, tugging the chain. "I swear on Father's necklace, we will bring him back!"

And with that, Digimon and partner headed out for the DATS building, to start another day of searching for Sugugru Daimon. Masaru had a wish, that he'd find him. And that when he did, they'd all be smiling. 'I want to see him smiling...and everyone...happy.'


End file.
